Myrtle's Shocking Day
by sunflower tea
Summary: Myrtle yang bosan berniat untuk mengintai cowok-cowok Hogwarts yang sedang mandi. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya membuat shock. Sebenarnya apa yang dilihat Myrtle? Bad summary. Bad Language. Almost PWP. Mature Content. YAOI


Desclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter. J.K.R did

Content Caution!

Semi Canon, Mature content, Explicit, Bad Language, Almost PWP, YAOI.

No Kids Under 18.

If you didn't like YAOI, please click 'back' button

~Enjoy~

* * *

Hari ini Myrtle bosan berada di bilik kamar mandinya. Karena dirinya yang sering meraung-raung, membuat siswa-siswi hogwartz tak mau lagi menggunakan kamar mandi yang telah menjadi sarangnya itu. Jangankan cewek-cewek kecentilan untuk dijahili semburan air, lelaki tampan untuk cuci mata saja tak pernah mampir. Setelah seringkali disambangi oleh Hermione, Ron, dan Harry untuk membuat ramuan polijuice, dan setelah sering disambangi oleh Draco Malfoy untuk melakukan sesi curhat, keheningan membuatanya merasa sangat kesepian.

Kemudian Myrtle memutuskan untuk keluar dari bilik kamar mandinya. Melalui alur pipa perairan di Hogwarts, Myrtle menjelajahi setiap kamar mandi dan wastafel yang dijumpainya. Namun nihil. Sepi. Suasanya kastil Hogwarts sangat suram setelah perang besar usai. Walau tahun ajaran belum berakhir, murid-murid sebagian besar pulang ke tempat tinggalnya saat ada pengungsian oleh auror melalui terowongan Alberforth Dumbledore. Namun beberapa seharusnya masih tinggal di kastil ini. Baik yang tak memiliki rumah, yang rumah dan keluarganya dibumi hanguskan oleh pelahap maut, ataupun yang malas berurusan dengan pelahap maut yang belum juga bertobat: masih saja punya hasrat balas dendam.

Beberapa kamar mandi umum telah dimasuki oleh Myrtle dan hasilnya nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda manusia. Mungkin hanya beberapa tikus buluk yang menyapanya. Yang terakhir, Myrtle mampir di kamar mandi prefect. Kamar mandi yang terlalu tenang. Hanya prefect saja yang bisa masuk. Walau begitu, disaat sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, perlu dicoba.. siapa tahu dia bisa memergoki perfect atau ketua murid yang tampan, dengan tubuh yang terekspos nyata.

Myrtle menyembulkan kepalanya dari salah satu leher angsa yang menyala di salah satu bilik. Dan mata Myrtle membulat sempurna saat melihat ada Harry Potter sendirian sedang berendam didalam busa mandi. Menengadahkan kepalanya di pinggir kolam, menikmati ketenangan air yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Myrtle menyunggingkan sebuah senyum nista saat melihat tubuh atas Harry yang terpapar tak tertutup busa sabun. Pikiran liar segera menyelimutinya. Myrtle akan meluncur kedalam bak mandi itu seperti waktu Harry mebuka telur naga dari kompetisi triwizard, ketika terdengar langkah kaki yang medekat kearah kamar mandi perfect. Myrtle dan Harry segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai pirang berada di pinggir kolam dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Potter? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? ini kamar mandi prefek!" katanya tajam.

"Well, kegiatan belajar di Hogwarts belum dimulai Malfoy, peraturan bisa dilanggar tanpa ada hukuman" kata Harry mengelak. "Lagipula, aku kapten Quidditch kalau kau tak ingat, aku punya hak untuk disini."

"Huh, bukankah tahun ini kau membolos setahun penuh? Kapten Quidditch sudah duganti waktu itu." kata Malfoy kesal.

"Lencana kapten masih ku punyai, Malfoy." kata Harry tak mau kalah. "Apa mungkin kau takut untuk berendam bersamaku, Malfoy?" kata Harry menantang. Alisnya dinaikkan.

Myrtle yang melihat itu dari dalam patung gargoyle besi di ujung kolam segera saja merasa was-was. Mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka berdua di kamar mandi tidak berakhir dengan indah. Adegan berdarah dengan kutukan '_Sectusempra_' terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya. Myrtle harus bersiap untuk berteriak dan meminta bantuan begitu ada kejadian yang mengerikan.

"Guh, you wish..." dengus Malfoy pelan. Malfoy mulai membuka jubah, kemeja, dan celana panjang yang di pakainya, dan memasukkannya kedalam locker. Menyisakan boxer hitam yang menutupi baguan paling private tubuhnya.

Myrtle membulatjsn matanya 'apakah dia akan membuka seluruh pakaiannya?' pikir Myrtle sembari memegangi hidungnya. Tapi ternyata tak hanya Myrtle yang berfikir demikian, nyatanya Harry juga memelototi Draco dari ujung kolam.

"What?!" merasa ditatap oleh Harry tampaknya membuat Draco risih. "Kalau kau menantikan aku menanggalkan semuanya, kau hanya berharap, Potter." kata Draco sembari turun dalam kolam.

"Huh, kau saja yang berfikir begitu. Aku hanya tak percaya kau akan tetap akan berendam." sanggah Harry

"Hn.. waktu telah berganti, Potter..." kata Draco singkat sambil menyamankan dirinya di kolam. Beberapa waktu terlewati dengan hening. Draco menengadahkan kepalanya dan berkata "You've save me... Twice." kata Draco tanpa memandang Harry.

Harry tertegun mendengar Draco mengatakan itu. Harry memandang pemuda berambut pirang itu, menunggu reaksi atau kata lanjutan dari pangeran Slytherin tersebut. Tapi setelah beberapa waktu terlewati, pemuda itu tak jua membuka mulutnya. Malah sudah mulai memejamkan matanya menikmati air mandinya.

Harry mendengus pelan "Yeah, dan tak satupun kata terimakasih terucap dari bibirmu." kata Harry sinis

"Mm-mmm.." Draco hanya menggumam pelan.

"What? apa itu bahkan termasuk dalam kosa kata?" Well, Harry tau seorang Malfoy tak akan mungkin semudah itu untuk berterimakasih. Gengsinya pasti terlalu besar, melebihi besar kepalanya. Sungguh Salah dia menunggu pemuda itu. "Well, ku anggap itu terimaksih.." kata Harry menyerah. Harry kembali menengadahkan kepalanya. Memikirkan hal-hal yang telah berlalu.

"Well, you save once... Thanks to you they didn't got me" kata Harry mengingat waktu dia ditangkap di Manor, dan Draco yang tidak mengatakan bahwa itu adalah Harry Potter yang asli. "atau jangan-jangan kau memang tak mengenaliku waktu itu?"

"Hmmm.. Kau berisik sekali Potter... Manor-3 orang idiot-pedang Gryffindor-Dan Harry Potter jelek dan bengkak." kata Draco tak terusik.

"hn.. Paling tidak kau benar menyelamatkanku Malfoy... Thanks to you.." kata Harry menahan kesal. Ingatkan dirinya untuk mencari waktu membalas hermione dengan membengkakkan giginya. Harry tau Hermione menolongnya agar tidak dapat dikenali, tapi sungguh, tak adakah cara lain selain membuatnya bengkak? Demi celana dalam Merlin, otak pintar Hermione pasti lebih banyak stok mantra selain itu.

Tiba-tiba tangan Draco terangkat dan menengadah kearah Harry. Harry mengerutkan dahinya "what?"

"Mana imbalan untukku?" kata Draco datar. Kini mata abu-abunya menatap Harry lekat.

"Don't be silly. Jangan seperti anak balita, Malfoy. Lagipula aku menyelamatkanmu lebih banyak." kata Harry sambil mencibir.

Draco tersenyum simpul. Kemudian segera menengadahkan kepala kembali. "Lihat sekarang siapa yang seperti anak kecil, membandingkan seperti itu." kata Draco pelan. Hampir tak terdengar.

"Hey, lihat siapa yang bicara! bukankah kau yang selama ini selalu menyebalkan dan kekanakan, Malfoy?" kata Harry sebal.

Draco hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Harry, dan tak mengacuhkannya.

"Lagi pula, saat di Manor aku tak pernah mengira kau akan menolongku. Mengingat semua hal menyebalkan yang selalu kau lakukan. Katakan padaku Malfoy, kenapa kau menolongku saat itu? Sampai saat ini, aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa." sambung Harry lagi.

Draco tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Harry. Malahan, dia mulai beranjak meninggalkan kolam. "Kau terlalu berisik Potter" kata Draco singkat.

"Oh, ayolah Malfoy, apa kau takut aku akan mengolok-olok alasanmu?" cela Harry. Harry mengikuti Draco beranjak keluar kolam.

Myrtle semakin mengeratkan tangan pada hidungnya. Dua orang pemuda tampan berada di depannya, dengan pakaian yang sangat minim, membuat otak rasionalnya diuji pada level tertinggi. Hanya selapis boxer, membuat imajinasi liar Myrtle merajalela.

"You wish, aku menolongmu agar kau segera pergi dari Manorku. Wajah bengkak yang jelek itu sangat menyakitkan mata, Potter." kata Draco tak acuh. Draco mendatangi locker dan segera mengambil handuk dari sana. Segera mengeringkan tubuh. Harry mengikuti tepat di belakang.

"Well, memang wajahku waktu itu memang mengerikan. Tapi aku yakin bukan itu, Malfoy. Sebegitu memalukannya kah alasanmu sehinggga kau malu mengakuinya?" tanya Harry membuat Draco makin sebal.

Draco membanting lockernya sebagai indikator mulainya emosi. Draco berbalik menghadapi Harry yang mengikutinya. Tatapannya tajam dan sulit untuk di artikan. Myrtle mulai tegang. Tanda-tanda perseteruan diantara musuh bebuyutan dimulai. Dengan tanpa menimbulkan suara Myrtle melesat dan bersembunyi pada patung gargoyle yang lebih besar dan lebih dekat.

Draco berjalan mendekati Harry dengan mata yang memicing tajam. Harry perlahan mundur seiring dengan majunya pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Kupikir Aku telah ribuan kali mengatakan ini padamu, Potter. Kau terlalu banyak ingin tau dan ikut campur urusan orang. Kau tau, ikut campur hanya akan membawa masalah bagimu, Potter. Tak terkecuali saat ini." kata Draco sambil tersenyum penuh misteri.

"A-apa yang kau mau?" tanya Harry setelah punggungnya membentur pillar. Tak bisa mundur lagi. Draco terus maju mendekati pahlawan dunia sihir itu hingga berjarak kurang dari 1 langkah.

"Kau bertanya apa yang ku mau?" katanya dengan seringai dibibirnya "Pertama, aku ingin mengambil imbalan telah menyelamatkanmu." katanya sambil mendesis.

Myrtle menyaksikan itu dengan tegang. Mereka pasti akan bertengkar. Tetapi menilik keduanya masih setengah telanjang, dan tanpa membawa tongkat sihir, paling tidak tak akan ada perang mantra dan kutukan kali ini. Mungkin hanya akan terjadi baku hantam. Paling tidak baku hantam tidak akan sampai mengakibatkan korban nyawa...

"Maksudmu?" kata Harry tak mengerti.

"_Ferula_" kata Draco membisikkan mantra pengikat. Tubuh Harry terikat dengan tali sihir pada tiang di belakangnya. Membuat iris emerald itu terbelalak tak percaya. Wandless?!

Bibir Draco menyinggungkan senyum "Inilah yang ku maksud, Potter." Draco memegang dagu Harry, membimbingnya sedikit keatas, dan mencium bibir Harry rakus.

Myrtle yang menyaksikan itu dapat menghembuskan nafas lega. Sesuai perkiraannya, hanya akan terjadi baku hantam. Baku hantam bibir tidak akan me- stop. Tunggu dulu. Apa tadi? Baku hantam bibir?! Demi celana dalam Merlin! Mata Myrtle melotot, menyaksikan ciuman dua lelaki tampan yang sejak tadi diintainya. setetes cairan keperakan terlihat keluar dari hidungnya. Mimisan ala hantu.

"Mmmmh" hanya itu suara yang tedengar selama beberapa menit ini dari kamar mandi prefek. Harry Potter yang terikat dengan tali tanpa membawa tongkat sihir tak dapat berbuat banyak saat Draco mencumbu dirinya dengan rakus.

Draco menghrntikan ciumanya disaat pasokan oksjgen telah menipis. Meninggalkan Harry terengah-engah dan segera mengmbil nafas. Jembatan saliva tipis menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka, yang segera dihilangkan oleh Draco.

Mata emerald Harry menatap Draco dengan tidak percaya. Setelah menemukan kembali suaranya, Harry segera mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "what the- mmmnh.." tapi sayang, Draco kalah cepat dan memerangkap kembali bibir Harry.

Tak membuang waktu, tangan Draco kali ini mulai menjelajah tubuh bagian atas Harry yang tak tertutup apapun. Meraba perutnya yang datar dan tonjolan kecoklatan didada pemuda itu. Membuat Harry makin mengerang disela ciumannya.

"Nnnh..Mmmhalfoy" erang Harry saat tangan Draco mencubiti tonjolan didadanya. Membuat darahnya mengalir hingga ke bagian selatan tubuhnya. Membuat boxernya terasa sempit dan lembab.

Draco melepaskan ciumannya. Memandang wajah Harry yang telah dipenuhi nafsu. Draco menyeringai melihatnya. Terutama saat melihat gundukan di selangkangan pemuda Gryffindor ini. Dengan cepat dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Draco mengenyahkan satu-satunya pakaian yang menutupi Harry. menyeringai lebih lebar saat dilihatnya penis Harry yang telah tegak dan mngeluarkan precum. Ternyata pemuda didepannya sunguh sensitif. "Seriously, Potter. Baru foreplay saja kau sudah setegang ini." ejek Draco sambil mengelus ujung penis Harry. Membuat Harry mendesah keras.

"nnh..d-don't... S-stop it m-Malfoy" erang Harry disela kocokan tangan Draco di penisnya. Tubuhnya sangat lemas, Harry tak dapat berpikir lain selain kocokan Draco pada penisnya. Mungkin bila tak ada tali yang mengikutinya, Harry akan melorot ke lantai.

Draco menurunkan tubuhnya hingga kepalanya sejajar dengan kejantanan Harry. Draco mendekatkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengulum penis yang tadi dikocoknya.

Harry mengerang tertahan saat merasakan penisnya diliputi sesuatu yang hangat dan basah. Harry membuka matanya yang sejak tadi ditutup, dan segera memandang kebawah. Mendapati Draco Malfoy sedang mengulum penisnya dengan rakus. Demi celana dalam merlin!

"M-Malfoy, stop it, that's disgusting, Nnnh..." Harry mendongakkan kepalanya saat Draco meremas twin ballsnya sambil menghisapnya kuat. Darahnya mendesir menuju selangkangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Harry mengerang keras saat diraasanya sesuatu yang berkumpul diujung pensnya. Mendesak untuk keluar.

"please, Malfoy, stop it... I can't hold it any longer.. Ghhh" kata Harry masih menahan hasratnya untuk keluar. Namun Draco tetap tidak menghentikannya. Malahan Draco lebih cepat dalam meremas, mengocok, dan mengulum penis Harry.

"anh.. I can't hold it... Annnh.. I'm gonna.. cum... Malfoy...Aaaah...!" lenguh Harry saat hasratnya keluar. Membuatnya sangat lemas.

Draco menelan semua sperma hangat yang dikeluarkan Harry. "Sweet as I imangine" kata Draco sambil menyeringai. Draco melepaskan mantra ikatan pada tubuh Harry. Sehingga membuat Harry merosot ke lantai lemas akibat aktivitas yang mereka lakukan. Tak menunggu lama, Draco segera mengikat kembali kedua tangan Harry di belakang punggung pemuda itu, dan kembali menyerang tonjolan didada Harry. Kali ini menggunakan mulutnya. Draco menghisap kuat tonjolan itu secara bergantian, sementara tangannya kembali mengocok kejantanan Harry, agar kembali menegang.

"Malfoy, please stop.." kata Harry sambil mencoba mmberontak. Tapi apa daya bila tubuhnya saja sudah sangat lemas, apalagi otaknya tak dapat diajak kompromi. Salahkam syaraf-syaraf di sekujur tubuhnya yang merespon sentuhan-sentuhan nikmat Malfoy sehingga tak dapat memikirkan hal lainnya.

"stop!nnnh..!"

"Shut up, Potter. Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan imbalanku. Sebelum aku keluar, didalammu." kata Draco sambil menyeringai.

"aah... It's hurts, keluarkan, Malfoy!" jerit Harry saat Draco memasukkan 1 jarinya pada lubangnya.

Draco trus mengocok penis Harry untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Harry. Jari kedua dimasukkan dan Draco menggerakkannya menyerupai gunting, sehingga nanti mempermudahkannya dalam memasukkan penisnya. Harry masih menjerit kesakitan, dan Draco segera membungkam mulut Harry dengan sebuah cuiman. Mengalihkan rasa sakit Harry.

Jari ketiga mulai dimasukkan. Kini Draco mulai in and out, untuk membiasakan Harry, dan untuk menemukan titik prostat Harry.

"nnnh, aaaah~" lenguh Harry nikmat disela ciuman mereka. Got it, Draco menemukannya. Segera Draco mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan melepaskan ciumannya.

Dipandanginya wajah Harry. Penuh dengan peluh dan nafsu. Memerah dan terengah-engah. Melihat pemndngan sensual didepannya, membuat boxer Draco semakin terasa sempit. Ingin segera memasukinya. Draco melepaskan boxer yang sedari tadi masih melekat ditubuhnya. Memamerkan kejantanannya yang telah menegang sempurna.

Harry membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang tersaji didepannya. Begitu pula dengan Myrtle yang mulai memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan hebat. Mana mungkin penis sebesar itu bisa masuk?! Pikir Myrtle.

"please, jangan masukkan Malfoy. Stop it.." kata Harry memohon. Saat Draco mulai mrngangkat kedua kakinya ke pundaknya dan memposisikan penisnya didepan lubang Harry.

"I cann't. Ini adalah jawaban atas rasa ingin taumu, Potter. Get a clue." kata Draco final. Dan segera Draco memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang virgin Harry.

"aaargggh!" jerit Harry saat Draco memasukkan penisnya. Rasanya penis Draco yang besar membelahnya menjadi dua. Air mata Harry keluar akibat rasa sakit yang dia rasakan di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Penis Draco begitu memenuhi lubangnya.

"Ssssh, kau sempit sekali, Potter." Bisik Draco.

"Kah-keluarkan, Malfoy it's hurt.." Rintih Harry Parau.

"It will be better Harry, just take a deep breath and enjoy it." Kata Draco sensual. Segera Draco mengocok penis Harry dan mencium bibirnya. Menghentika rintihan Harry. Setelah Harry sedikit tenang, di tengah ciumannya Draco menggerakkan pinggulnya kebelakang, hingga penisnya keluar dari rectum Harry, menyisakan kepalanya saja. Dan dengan keras, Draco memajukan pinggulnya hingga langsung mengenai titik prostat Harry.

"Nnnh..! Oh, Malfoy..! Nnnh!" lenguh Harry menikmati sodokan dari Draco.

"See? I told you. You will enjoy it. Now, I'll take you to Paradise." Bisik Draco sambil menabah kecepatan in and outnya. Tak lupa tangannya mengocok penis Harry hingga precum mulai keluar lagi.

"Nnnnh… paling tidak lepaskan ikatan tanganku, Malfoy…" kata Harry memohon.

Melihat tangan Harry yang tampaknya telah memar, membuat Draco tanpa berdebat lagi membisikkan mantra pelepasan. Segera setelah ikatan lepas, tangan Harry segera memeluk Draco yang sedang menciumi lehernya. Saat ini tak ada hal lain yang dapat dipikirkan Harry selain perlakuan Draco yang begitu membuatnya nikmat.

"nnh, Draco, I'm gonna… nnnhhhh…!" lenguh Harry saat kocokan Draco makin cepat.

"ngh!" lenguh Draco saat otot-otot di rectum Harry meremas penisnya kuat.

"nnnhhh! Malfoy!" teriak Harry keras saat semennya menyembur keluar, membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"ghaahh! Potter!" teriak Draco bersamaan. Penisnya diremas kuat, hingga menyemburkan semennya didalam tubuh Harry.

Dan dengan adegan itu, telah sukses menyebabkan satu hantu yang sejak tadi mengintai kegiatan mereka kehabisan darah.

* * *

Draco segera mengeluarkan penisnya dalam tubuh Harry, dan membisikkan mantra yang membersihkan tubuh mereka dari peluh dan sperma.

Harry terlihat sangat kelelahan dan bermata sayu. Tak bergerak. Hanya nafasnya yang masih terengah yang menandakan kehidupannya.

"You OK?" Tanya Draco sambil berjalan mendekati lockernya. Mulai memakai baju. Harry tidak menjawab. "beberapa hal memang perlu dikatakan, Potter, tetapi beberapa hal lain lebih baik tetap tersembunyi. Jadi, jauhkan hidungmu dari hal-hal yang bukan urusanmu, Potter. Cause curiosity kills your innocent." Lanjut Draco.

Harry tetap tak menjawab. Sampai saat Draco hampir keluar dari kamar mandi prefek.

"Malfoy, apakah ini tadi merupakan 'petunjuk' dari apa yang aku tanyakan?" Tanya Harry.

"Ck, bukankah sudah ku bilang janganikut campur?" kata Draco kesal.

"But You said: 'get a clue'. And I will." Jawab Harry

"Huh, Whatever." Jawab Draco sambil menutup pintu.

Harry beranjak dari tempatnya. Walaupun tubuh bagian bawahnya sangat sakit. Sambil meringis menahan nyeri, Harry mengganti bajunya dan meninggalkan kamar mandi prefek. Mungkin untuk mencari petunjuk lainnya dari pemuda pirang itu. Tak menyadari ada sesosok hantu melayang tak sadarkan diri dibelakangnya.

END?

* * *

a.n:

Kill me, would you?

Maafkan saya yang menistakan fandom Harry Potter yang kalem ini. Bukannya bertanggung jawab menyelesaikan First Kiss Disaster, muncul-muncul Publish rate-M. PWP pula! Untuk FKD, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya kehilangan Passion, WB juga.. jadi untuk FKD Discontinued ya… maaf bila banyak typo, OCC, dan terlalu vulgar...

Mind to Review?


End file.
